


High Thread Counts and Hangovers

by Manpuku



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manpuku/pseuds/Manpuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in bed with no recollection of the night before and Tony Freaking Stark lying next to him was distressing to say the least. Sure he certainly wasn't the first person this had happened to, but that thought was not of much comfort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Thread Counts and Hangovers

Peter woke up slowly with an all to apparent headache and the smooth feel of the softest fabric he's ever felt around his all to bare flesh. It felt like the Rhino had sat on his head, he just wanted to sleep the pain away. The throbbing however refused to let him return to the slumber he so craved. After what felt like an eternity of trying to force his brain to shut down and failing he reluctantly opened his eyes only to wince them shut immediately after. BRIGHT. That was WAY too bright.

Why is it so damn bright!? Its never this bright at his place! His dinky apartment did not have enough windows to let this much painful natural light in. Then it hit him, he wasn't in his apartment.With the need to know where he is now gnawing at his mind he opening his eyes, forcing them to stay open this time in order to adjust to the unreasonable amount of sunlight. Once the light felt bearable he scanned the room from left the right, then he looked down.

He almost jumped on the ceiling to clinging to it for dear life.  
Someone please tell him that is not Tony Fucking Stark sleeping next to him. After a few deep breaths to compose himself he took in a few things:

Thing 1  
Was that he wasn't wearing his mask, in fact he wasn't wearing anything. Oh god...

Thing 2  
He was in Tony's penthouse, in Stark Tower. THE Stark Tower! Of course it was bright! The place was practically a giant window with that much glass.

Thing 3  
He discovered after several minutes of staring at Tony's sleeping face to finally gathering the courage to tentatively check. He slowly reached for the sheet, the only thing keeping alive the hope that Tony Stark is more clothed than him under there. He really should not have done that, because thing three was that he could no longer convince himself that he hadn't woken up naked next to an equally naked Tony Stark.  


As scared as he was about thing three he has to focus on thing one. He could have a crisis later about his sexual orientation, preferable at his own place without a naked Tony. His mask was off, Tony may know who he is now. He made it a point to keep his identity a secret, even from all of the avengers. Sure they were his friends and he trusted them with his life, but he couldn't afford for people to know who he was. He needed to protect Aunt May, so he made sure none of them knew who he was under the mask and he'd really prefer to keep it that way.

So the big question now was: who slept with Tony? Was it Peter Parker or Spider-Man? Because if it was Spider-Man then the whole 'secret identity ship' has definitely sailed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I ask that you don't shoot me. I will say that Peter/Tony is one of my favorite pairings. There isn't enough of them out there so I decided to try. I have no idea where this is going yet other than that there will eventually be fluff. Hopefully my terrible writing will inspire someone else to write something better to make it up to Peter, Tony, and all you poor souls reading this. For those of you who actually read this all: Thank you. For those who plan to stick with this story and keep reading it... I'm sorry and good luck. I'll try to update regularly and hopefully with longer chapters but no promises. I'm thinking once a week or every other week depending on how hectic my rl gets. So what do you guys think?


End file.
